starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misión a Rugosa/Leyendas
|fecha=c. 22 ABY[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] |lugar=Rugosa |result=*Victoria de la República Galáctica *Toydaria se une a la República *Asajj Ventress escapa |comb1=República Galáctica |comb2=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Orden de los Señores Sith |comandante1=*Alto General Yoda *Teniente CC-4477 *Capitán ZakStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush |comandante2=*Conde Dooku (dio órdenes mediante un holograma) *Líder Suprema Asajj Ventress *Comandante Súperdroide de combate B2 *OOM-224† |fuerza1=*1 Gran Maestro Jedi *6 soldados clones **2 pilotos clones *1 [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 retrofit)|crucero clase Consular (Carguero retrofit c70)]] *2 Guardias toydarianos |fuerza2=*1 Acólito Oscuro *1 droide de combate comandante OOM *División T81Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars **Por lo menos 1 batallón de droides de combate ***Droides de combate B1 ***Súperdroides de combate B2 ***Droidekas ***AATs *1 nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *2 [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelar clase Munificente]] |bajas1=*Crucero clase Consular gravemente dañado y forzado a retirarse *Teniente CC-4477 herido |bajas2=*Muchas de las fuerzas de droides **Por lo menos 1 batallón de droides **OOM-224 }} La Misión a Rugosa fue una operación que se llevó a cabo a mediados del 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon. La República Galáctica y el Alto Consejo Jedi planeaban construir una base militar en los Territorios del Borde Exterior para fomentar el combate contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y el Gran Maestro Yoda fue enviado entonces con un convoy de soldados clones hacia la luna coral de Rugosa, para iniciar negociaciones diplomáticas con Katuunko, el rey de Toydaria. Sin embargo, la Acólito Oscuro Asajj Ventress llegó primero a la luna para negociar con Katuunko a favor de la Confederación, y de su Jefe de Estado, el Conde Dooku. El convoy de la República fue emboscado por varias [[fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelares clase Munificente]], pero Yoda logró aterrizar en la luna en una cápsula de escape, con varios clones. Ventress propuso un desafío al Jedi: ella enviaría sus mejores droides de combate para que lo capturasen, y si eran derrotados, a Toydaria se le daría razón para unirse a la República. Pero si Yoda fracasaba, la alianza toydariana se uniría a la Confederación. Yoda aceptó los términos del reto, y él y los soldados clones de choque, el teniente CC-4477—apodado "Thire"— Jek, y Rys combatieron separadamente los droides. Los tres clones derrotaron un escuadrón de droides de combate B1, pero Yoda llegó a rescatar a los clones de un grupo cercano de súperdroides de combate B2. Al escapar, los cuatro tomaron refugio en una cueva, donde el Maestro Jedi impartió su sabiduría a los clones, para inspirar sus esfuerzos. Yoda derrotó separadamente varios escuadrones de droides Confederados y tres tanques blindados AAT, y Ventress rompió de manera desesperada los términos de la competencia, enviando refuerzos droidekas a eliminar al Jedi. Thire lanzó un misil hacia un monte cercano, causando una avalancha que aplastó a los destructores. Con el intento de la Confederación para un tratado fallido, Dooku le ordenó a su aprendiza mediante una holotransmisión, asesinar a Katuunko. Yoda y los clones llegaron a tiempo para detener el intento de asesinato, y Ventress se vio forzada a activar explosivos pre-plantados para causar una explosión en una colina cercana, para mantener a sus oponentes distraidos y escapar. Yoda fue capaz de detener la avalancha, y Katuunko le prometió los servicios de su planeta a la República, antes de partir de la luna en una cañonera LAAT/i, con fuerzas diplomáticas de la República. Preludio [[Archivo:Saludoskatuunko.jpg|thumb|left|250px|El Canciller Palpatine contacta al Rey Katuunko abordo del Ojo del Ladrón.]] A mediados del 22 ABY, mientras las Guerras Clon se propagaban a lo largo de la galaxia, la República Galáctica necesitaba establecer una base militar en los Territorios del Borde Exterior para fomentar el combate contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El Canciller Supremo Palpatine contactó al rey de Toydaria, Katuunko,The Clone Wars: Prelude abordo del Ojo del Ladrón, el yate espacial personal del rey. Palpatine le pidió a Katuunko el permiso para establecer un campamento militar en su territorio, y el toydariano accedió a realizar negociaciones con la República. El rey toydariano le pidió al Canciller que para las negociaciones fuese enviado un Jedi, debido a que siempre había querido conocer uno. Debido a su petición, el escenario de las negociaciones fue la luna neutral de Rugosa. La República le pidió al Gran Maestro Yoda servir como embajador en las negociaciones diplomáticas. Al recibir su misión, Yoda dejó la capital galáctica de Coruscant, con los soldados clones encargados de su protección, el Teniente CC-4477, Jek y Rys. La Confederación usó la Estación Skytop, el puesto de espionaje recientemente construido para interceptar los mensajes entre Katuunko y el Canciller, y envió varias [[fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelares clase Munificente]] para permanecer en espera al convoy de la República. La Confederación pretendía detener el convoy de la República de llegar a Rugosa, e impedir que las negociaciones entre Katuunko y la República tuviesen lugar, mientras la Acólito Oscuro Asajj Ventress era enviada a la luna coral para convencer a Katuunko de unirse a la Confederación. La misión Emboscada Confederada Siendo los primeros en llegar a la luna, el Rey Katuunko y sus guardias se sorprendieron por la súbita aparición de dos droides de combate B1 y Asajj Ventress, la cual Katuunko no llegó a reconocer. La Acólito Oscuro Dathomiriana proclamaba ser un emisario de su maestro, y colocó un holoproyector en el punto de reunión, permitiendo crear comunicación entre el rey y el Jefe de Estado Confederado y Lord Sith, Conde Dooku. El Conde estaba consciente del deseo de la República de establecer una base en el espacio controlado por los hutt, y aseguró al toydariano la incapacidad de la Orden Jedi al proteger a los demás, debido a que no podían protegerse a sí mismos. thumb|250px|Fragatas Confederadas emboscan al convoy de la República. Los [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 retrofit)|cruceros clase Consular]] llegaron a la órbita de la luna, llevando al Maestro Yoda y varios soldados clones escoltas. El convoy contactó a la Delegación Real de Toydaria, pero no recibieron respuesta. Dos fragatas estelares clase Munificente Confederadas salieron del hiperespacio, y comenzaron a disparar al vehículo. El Capitán Clon Zak estaba complacido de abandonar la misión si con eso podía salvar a Yoda regresándolo a Coruscant. Sin embargo, el Jedi proclamó que su misión era en la superficie de la luna, y que el convoy debía de irse mientras él llevaba consigo tres soldados clones a la luna en una cápsula de escape. Para aumentar las posibilidades del éxito del escape, el convoy deplegó todas sus cápsulas de escape. En la superficie de la luna, Dooku proclamaba que el Ejército Droide Separatista iba a ser mejor protector para Toydaria, debido a que superaban en número a los milicianos del Gran Ejército de la República en una cantidad de cien tropas a una. Sin embargo, Katuunko tenía sus dudas al respecto, habiendo escuchado que un simple Jedi valía lo que cien droides de combate. Mientras tanto, con todas las cápsulas lanzadas, el convoy de la República abandonó el sistema. Los acorazados Confederados intentaron dispararle a las cápsulas, pero la única con ocupantes—la de Yoda—escapó de su alcance. La prueba El Rey Katuunko observó cómo la nave de la República se marchaba, a través de su telémetro, y Ventress intentó usar la retirada del sistema como una herramienta de prueba hacia la debilidad de la República. Lejos, en la selva de la luna, el teniente CC-4477—apodado "Thire"—se las arregló para infiltrarse en el sistema de comunicaciones del rey, permitiéndole a Yoda hablar con Katuunko mediante una holotransmisión. El rey se contentó al ver al Maestro Jedi con vida, habiendo creído previamente que había sido asesinado por las fuerzas de Dooku. Yoda se mantuvo consciente de la presencia de Ventress, mientras que el Acólito Oscuro hacía una propuesta para probar cuál de ambos bandos de la guerra era más fuerte. Ventress planeó enviar a sus fuerzas para capturar a Yoda, y si eran derrotadas, los toydarianos tendrían razón para unirse a la República. Si las fuerzas de droides derrotaban a Yoda, el rey no tendría otra alternativa que forjar su alianza con la Confederación. Katuunko se opuso en todo momento al desafío, debido a que no le había pedido al Canciller Supremo que Yoda fuese enviado para ser objeto de prueba en combate. No obstante, Yoda prometió alcanzar el punto de encuentro para el anochecer, y Ventress accedió a las demandas del rey de que al Jedi se le debía de dar una pelea justa. Al regresar a su basem la rattataki contactó a Dooku, y le dijo que sus fuerzas estaban siendo deplegadas en la luna. Sin embargo, Ventress no tenía planeado destinar al Jedi a una pelea justa y envió al recientemente ascendido OOM-224 con la misión de liderar a las fuerzas armadas, y los droides de combate se prepararon para realizar una emboscara al escuadrón diplomático de la República. Liderados por OOM-224 en su tanque blindado AAT, la columna principal de las fuerzas Confederadas se dirigió hacia la jungla. Yoda y sus hombres se hicieron paso hasta la posición de encuentro en un sendero diferente, pero el Maestro Jedi estaba seguro de que sus enemigos ya los estaban alcanzando. Los droides comenzaron a adentrarse en la jungla de coral, pero el follaje de defensa impidió el paso a los vehículos blindados. thumb|left|220px|Yoda elimina un tanque blindado Confederado. Yoda y los clones se dividieron, con la idea de utilizar los objetos de la naturaleza a su alrededor para mayor ventaja. Los clones se enfrentaron a un escuadrón de droide de combate B1 desde el sur, y se las arreglaron para destruir a los droides. Los Súperdroides de combate B2 llegaron para atacar a los clones, y los tres se vieron forzados a retirarse. Yoda, mientras tanto, logró derrotar un entero escuadrón de droides por sí mismo sin siquiera usar su espada láser. El teniente CC-4477 fue golpeado por un misil de un Súperdroide comandante, y resultó herido en una pierna. Yoda apareció y ayudó a los clones, usando la Fuerza para voltear a un droide de combate y destruir al resto del escuadrón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que droidekas aparecieran, y las fuerzas de la República optaron por huir de allí. Yoda, guindando en la espalda de CC-4477, reflejó los disparos enemigos con su sable, dirigiendo estos hacia un coral que aplastó a todos los droides soldados, y los cuatro se dirigieron a una cueva para descansar. Los clones se dieron cuenta de que les faltaban muchas municiones, pero el Maestro Jedi impartió su sabiduría y conocimiento a los soldados clones para inspirar sus esfuerzos. Al escuchar los sonidos de los droides aproximándose a distancia, Yoda y los clones salieron de la cueva. Los Jedi y sus hombres se colocaron en un risco para observar a los droides que avanzaban debajo suyo, marchando por un sendero estrecho. Yoda dejó a los clones en el risco, y fue a enfrentar a los tres tanques blindados, y un gran número de droides de combate solo. El Maestro Jedi los destruyó a todos, incluyendo a OOM-224, dejando a Katuunko asombrado y a Ventress furiosa. Sin embargo, Ventress no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente; el Acólito Oscuro rompió los términos de la competencia y secretamente envió varios droidekas para que acabasen con el Maestro Jedi. Mientras Yoda destruía el último tanque Confederado, los droidekas llegaron a su posición, y el Maestro Jedi comenzó a bloquear sus disparos láser. CC-4477 lanzó el último de sus misiles hacia la parte superior de un cañón, causando una avalancha que destruyó a todos los droides destructores. Yoda llevó entonces a los clones hacia el punto de encuentro, señalando que no era cortés llegar tarde. Posteriormente El Rey Katuunko estaba entretenido por la derrota de los droides. Mediante una holotransmisión, el rey le informó a Dooku que un Jedi no valía lo mismo que cien droides de combate, pero que sí mil, y proclamó que su decisión final era a favor de la República. El Conde le suplicó que reconsiderara su elección, pero el rey toydariano se rehusó a tratar con aquellos que no cumplían con sus promesas, molesto en cómo Ventress había roto los términos de la competencia. Dooku, viendo que sus planes habían fracasado, le ordenó a Ventress matar al rey, creyendo que las negociaciones serían mejores con su sucesor. Los guardias de Katuunko intentaron detener a la asesina, pero Ventress los empujó con la Fuerza hacia un lado, noqueándolos por el momento. Mientras Ventress atacaba al rey con sus dos espadas de luz, se vio confrontada por el Maestro Yoda, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar al rey. thumb|230px|El intento de asesinato de Ventress es frustrado por Yoda El Jedi usó la Fuerza para detener el ataque mortal del Acólito Oscuro. Mientras sus droides escoltas eran eliminados por los clones de Yoda, el Maestro Jedi desarmó a Ventress, y tras examinar ambos de sus sables, Yoda se los regresó, probando que habían sido totalmente inútiles contra su telekinesis, y proclamaba que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Ventress se vio rodeada, y Yoda le sugirió que se rindiera. Para poder escapar, Ventress detonó unos explosivos pre-plantados, forzando a una ladera adyacente a las fuerzas de la República, colapsar. Yoda tuvo que detener las rocas telekinéticamente, para evitar que se estrellaran contra los presentes, y, mientras lo hacía, la rattataki vio la oportunidad y escapó en su nave. Dooku, contemplando los eventos desde su holoproyector, comentó, antes de cortar la comunicación, que había sido una lástima que él mismo no se hubiese presentado allí. Sin la amenaza Confederada presente, Yoda fue capaz de reiniciar las negociaciones con el Rey Katuunko. El rey proclamó que tal discusión era innecesaria, debido a que el Jedi ya había probado su valor. Katuunko le presentó su espada ceremonial al Jedi, y le asignó a la República la protección de su planeta, brindándole el apoyo de Toydaria a la República, declarando que sería todo un honor luchar a su lado. Poco después, un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] llegó a la órbita de la luna, enviando a la superficie una cañonera LAAT/i para recoger a los victoriosos, ya que su misión había terminado con éxito. Participantes República Galáctica * Thire * Jek * Katuunko * Rys * Yoda * Zak * Guardia Real Toydariano No identificado 1 * Guardia Real Toydariano No identificado 2 CSI * †224 comandante * Conde Dooku líder * †Droide de Combate No identificado Piloto de AAT (Rugosa) * †Droide de Combate No identificado Piloto de AAT (Rugosa) 2 * †Droide de Combate No identificado Piloto de AAT (Rugosa) 3 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 3 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 5 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 6 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 7 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 8 * †Droide de Combate No identificado 10 * †Droide de Combate No identificado (Rugosa) 11 * Droide de Combate No identificado 12 * †Super droide de batalla B2 No identificado * †Comandante Súperdroide de combate B2 * Droide de Combate Comandante OOM No identificado (Rugosa) * Asajj Ventress Entre bastidores La misión apareció por primera vez en la premiere de la [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|Sere de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] de Cartoon Network, el 3 de octubre de 2008, "Ambush", el primer episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie. Los eventos que conyevaron a la misión aparecieron en el cómic web Prelude, el cual ocurría justo antes del episodio.'Clone Wars' pulls in record ratings en Variety.com y posteriormente apareció en el libro para jóvenes lectores Ambush. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' *''The Clone Wars: Widevision'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Rugosa